Caryl
by Caryl5Evah
Summary: Just something I wrote after not writing for a long time. ENJOY!


AN/just something i thought of. ENJOY! :3

10 days. That's how long he had been gone. "10 days." she muttered to herself. She tried to stay strong, give herself hope, but she couldn't. She didn't show it but inside she was broken, broken and dead. A hole left in her heart, a hole that hadn't been there since Sofia went missing, a hole he had filled. "10 days." she said again before moving inside the prison to prepare breakfast before they all piled into the small kitchen area. It would have to be powdered eggs, they hadn't eaten anything fresh since Daryl went on that run. The walkers got to everything in the traps way to quickly, and they couldn't plant any crops due to the winter that was on its way, so powdered eggs and tinned soup it would have to be. Her stomach rumbled lowly but she still gave most of her share to the kids. By now the cafeteria was swarming with people hungry for their breakfast, and Carol delivered. After everyone had eaten she cleaned, dried and put away the pots away. Recently she had been doing the more than her fair share of chores in the prison, it helped keep her mind off it, off him, off the hole in her heart.

~~10 days earlier~~

"Stay safe out there." she said looking him in the eye.

"I always come back, don't I?" he replied looking straight at her. "Plus I wont be gone long, couple of days max." he added to reassure her.

"Ok." she said, still worried, but realizing he was right. He got on his bike and moved out. She couldn't believe Rick was letting him go out there alone, with just a crossbow, a knife and a pistol.

Told her he wouldn't be long, but how long was "not long"? It had only been a few hours but she was already starting to worry. The thought of him out there alone hit her hard, and her head went spinning. "He'll be back." she told herself.

~~11 days later~~

"I have to go looking for him." Carol said almost bursting into tears.

"It's too risky. We already sent out a team after 3 days and all they found was his motorbike with a dry tank, there isn't anything you can do Carol." Rick said for the 5th time. If Rick wouldn't let her go, or go himself, she would have to sneak out.

She knew a back way out of the prison, they had kept it as an escape route just in case the main entrance became over run. She gathered some supplies, a can of beans and a sandwich bag to put it in (so she could use it for more than one night if needed), a bottle of water, her knife and her pistol.

It was about 12 pm and everyone had been in bed and asleep for a while now, carefully tiptoeing across the open space in the cell block, she made her way to the tombs. She knew there was a risk of walkers, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it meant seeing him again. She navigated her way down the long winding halls with a flashlight. Daryl, Rick and Glenn had been down there putting white arrows on the walls pointing to the exit so they knew there way out. The hallways seemed to be endless. By the time she got to the forest she was tired, but she had to keep going, she had to.

Carol ran through the forest, not stopping, not even to kill walkers, just ran straight past them. After about 3 hours of running she found the main road where she saw his bike propped up on its stand. "He couldn't have gone far, surely he would have gone back to camp. Unless..." she stopped herself there, unable to even whisper the rest. She tapped the gas tank, to see if it was really empty. It didn't sound hollow, and she heard a slight swish when she knocked it. "Why would Rick lie? Why?" Her head was spinning with questions and she didn't know what to think any more. Suddenly the exhaustion over took her and she fell to the ground, knocking her head off of the motorbike as she went down.

~~The following morning~~

He staggered his way through the forest, he knew they were following him, but if he could get to his motorbike he would lose them for sure. His breathing got heavier and heavier until he had to stop for a second. But only a second. The words rung in his head,"I always come back, don't I?" "Plus I wont be gone long, couple of days max." He had made her a promise and he had already broken it, but he wanted the first part of that statement to at least be true.

As he neared the edge of the forest he noticed his motorbike and forced himself to run faster. It was then he noticed her slim figure lay on the ground near the rear of his bike. He ran towards her immediately, noticing the small pool of blood coming from her head. "Carol! Carol!" he shouted not caring who heard. she stirred slightly at the sound of his voice. By the time she had woken fully the men following Daryl had caught up and were standing staring at the pair on the ground.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Daryl has got a little friend." the leader said approaching them and lifting Carol from the ground.

"Get your hands off of her!" Daryl demanded lifting himself from the ground.

"I see this is a sensitive subject." He said grabbing her by the arm, this received a scowl from Daryl. He was hurt bad, but he had to fight, he had to protect her from the evil that was this man. Carol struggled under the mans grip but he tightened it, bruising her arm. He charged at the man and punched him hard in the face, knocking him to to ground, before climbing onto him and continuing to beat the man senseless.

Carol attempted to pull Daryl away seeing that the other two men had gotten their guns out. Failing that she grabbed her gun and shot one of the men just as he was about to shoot Daryl. The other moved his gun towards her head, but luckily she shot him before he even had the chance. Daryl had beaten the man to death, and quickly stabbed him in the head to make sure his body wouldn't reanimate.

Daryl breathed heavily exhausted from everything that had just happened. "Let's go home." Daryl said in between breaths as he got up an headed towards his motorbike. "He's ok." Carol muttered to herself.

"Course I'm ok. I have to be ok." he paused for a second. "For you." he added. She smiled and got onto the bike behind him.

AN/Might do a second part to this not sure yet.


End file.
